Making Up for Lost Time
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: AU. B has psychic powers. Sort of. L was supposed to have died by now, but he's still alive. Why? Because, quite simply, B can't let that happen.
1. Teh Beginning

It was like a really fucked-up version of "The Parent Trap." You know, the movie where the twin girls meet and get their parents back together? It was like that, only the parents were dead, the twins were boys, there was no fencing, and definitely no Lindsay Lohan. But that's beside the point.

The two boys just gaped at each other, unable to do much more than simply take in the strangeness of the situation. Though they circled round each other like enemies, looking each other up and down, they were far from hostile.

The paler of the two reached tentatively and touched the face of his twin, fascinated by how familiar the skin was to the tips of his fingers. When a hand identical to his own combed into his untidy raven hair, Lawliet felt a pleasant shudder in his stomach. The other boy, named Bailey, let out one short chuckle, shoulders hunching slightly as he laughed, his brown eyes flickering red for a moment. And Lawliet, stoic by nature, smiled back, surprising even himself.

"You're kinda weird," Bailey noted, still grinning widely.

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?" Lawliet smirked, extending a hand to his twin.

"Are you saying I'm strange?" The other took said offered hand, his smile not faltering in the least.

"No," Lawliet said as he led Bailey toward the gates of the Wammy's House. "I'm saying we're the same."


	2. My Name Sucks

Disclaimer of DOOM: I own part of the plot. That's about it. Yep.

HAI GUISE! Finally I'm getting around to posting a DN fic! YAY! This one's BxL, with some Matt-Mello tossed in later. Rated M because B is still very deliciously violent, even though he is technically one of the "good guys" here. So yeah. That's about it. On with the story!

**One.**

Bailey didn't think of himself as Bailey. Ever since he'd developed the ability to think in coherent words, he'd referred to himself as Beyond Birthday—because he'd been born with the power to see deep into the very fabric of life, if he concentrated hard enough. A mere touch could reveal the deepest, most hidden emotions within a person. And to meet their gaze provided him a glimpse into what would be their final moments.

When Beyond first locked eyes with Lawliet, he saw a flash of something dark, something large and powerful, hurtling towards his twin. Pain ripped through his heart like a jagged knife blade as the boy's body was crushed in the impact, torn to pieces, made unrecognizable. Through his anguish, he smiled and acted like everything was completely normal.

"What's your name?" he asked of his twin.

"Lawliet," the paler boy replied, "but mostly, people just call me L. And you are…?"

"Well… my given name is Bailey, but…"

"You prefer to be called…?"

"Beyond."

Lawliet cocked his head to one side. "There's a story there," he observed.

"I have psychic powers." Beyond nodded authoritatively.

"Really?" Lawliet looked amused by this. "What am I thinking, then?"

Beyond stared thoughtfully at their interlaced fingers, feeling the connections surging through the palm of his hand. "You're kind of hungry."

"Well, it **is** almost time for tea."

"Is it really?" Beyond asked, scratching the back of his head. "I still have jet lag…"

"Wouldn't you be eating breakfast right about now, though?"

"… I don't usually follow a fixed schedule, so no."

Lawliet barely concealed a smirk. "Oh, but that will change now that you're here…"

Technically, this is the end of the chapter, but because it's so damn short, you get extras. Yay! This is the back story, before this fanfic begins.

So, in the beginning, there was this girl… Her name's not important. Then she met this guy, and his name isn't important either. The important part is, they were both really stupid people. They went into this one place and did penetratey things! And lo and behold, they struck a recessive gene! (insert heavenly chorus here) And nine months later, amazingly intelligent twins were born! But the guy (douchebag) decided to fucking **leave** this poor stupid girl all alone to raise these kids by herself. Sad. So things happened and somehow Watari came into the story and took Lawlie away (they flipped a coin) to this place in England, while B stayed in America (southern Maryland, to be precise) and stuff. Then Dumb Mama gets stabbed in a mugging and B gets carted off to Wammy's.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Lawliet has a British accent and Beyond does not.

Next chapter will be longer. I promise. I just had to get all this introduction stuff out of the way first.


End file.
